Escape
by Lover of All Things Jubjub
Summary: She's a stubborn and rebellious heiress and he's her anti-social bodyguard... How exactly is this supposed to work again? SasuSaku NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yeah right, I wish (I actually do! *cries from broken dreams*)**

A pair of feet broke the puddle's windswept surface as they passed through it. The owner of the feet, turned to catch a glimpse of her pursuers. Panting and sweating, the girl turned yet another corner, her loose hair flying out from behind her.

"This way!" she could hear the men trailing her yell. A gun was fired and bullet grazed her arm causing trace amounts of blood to spurt and the skin to darken with the bullet's burn (IDP: basically the bullet grazed her arm and the speed of the bullet caused a burn because of the friction caused by the speed). Her muddy shirt's sleeve ripped open by the projectile. A yell could be heard from behind her.

"Don't hurt her you idiot! She goes back dead and so do we!" Beads of sweat ran down her face and she made her towards the dark building in front of her. Shadows of the night loomed as the girl sprinted into a large open area, the construction's parking lot.

'So close,' she thought, 'I make it there and I'm home free.'

The sound of a rifle fired resonated in the serenity of the night. Fifty or so men appeared from various areas of the parking lot to surround the teenager.

She turned, a full circle of men pointing guns surrounding her. She glared at the ground strategizing before letting out an audible sigh. Taking one more look at the building in front of her, she elevated both arms into the air.

Cheers from the men who had been chasing her for almost five hours were heard. They were all exhausted, but the fear of what would happen to them all if they did not return with the young woman forced adrenaline into their bodies, willing them on.

The girl, fatigued as well, took one more look at the structure before fading into the comforting darkness of slumber.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I was told you were the best psychiatrist in the country!"

"Sir, please!" a woman's hysterical sob could be heard, "She seemed to be accepting you!"

"You told me she wouldn't run away anymore! Do you take me for an idiot?"

"No sir, please! I truly believed that she wouldn't leave again!"

BANG!

The sound of a fired revolver echoed through the empty halls of the mansion. Within a heavily guarded room, the youth in question let out a cry of frustration. Her fist hit the wall as she gave an irritated grunt.

"So close!" she yelled, "just ten more metres and I would be out of here for good! Ten stinking metres!" Her fist smashed against the wall again. She hissed as pain shot through her hand.

A knock on the door sounded and the noise of locks disengaging sounded. Several armed men marched in to the room.

"His Leadership requests your presence immediately Haruno-sama," the tallest said.

"Tell him I'm not interested in what he has to say,"

"I'm afraid his Leadership has ordered us to deliver you no matter how much you protested," The girl glanced up with a distinct look of annoyance written across her face. She gazed at the firearms on each man for a moment before standing up.

"Very well, let's see what _Daddy Dearest_ has to say to me this time,"

The men took there positions around her, positions strategically placed not only for her own safety, but also to prevent any possible escapes. After all, two escapes each month tended to put everyone around her on their toes. She was marched directly to the doors of her father's office, where the men temporarily parted to show the door guards who she was. The heavy mahogany doors opened as the men regained their position and led her into the room.

Behind a desk directly in front of them, sat a thin and mousy man.

"Haruno-sama has arrived, your Leadership," he spoke into his headset. He paused as he listened for his superiors reply before turning back to the girl, "His Leadership is busy as of now, Haruno-sama. Please be seated until he is able to attend to you."

The girl scoffed, "To busy for his own daughter? How typical of him,"

Time seemed to realize her extreme discomfort with having to converse with her father and hurried as if to spite her.

"His Leadership will see you now, Haruno-sama," the mousy man bowed low as she got up and headed towards the door. A hollow buzzing sound echoed in the tiny room as the man unlocked to door to reveal the vastly more magnificent room they hid.

"Father," she bowed mockingly at the middle aged man before her, "how lovely to see that you're still alive." The man made his way towards his daughter.

SMACK!

He slapped her straight across the face.

"What is wrong with you, Sakura! Is your goal in life to ruin the reputation I have worked so hard to create for this family? Don't you ever think about how what you do breaks your poor father's heart?"

"Yes, but no matter the pain I inflict upon you, you still never get it!" She shrilled, "I will never respect you and this damn triad." Her father looked at her sternly.

"If only you could be as passionate about this triad as you are stubborn! Many believe that being a Haruno means it is your duty to the family to be apart of the triad! Not many would be as lenient as I am."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I have not ever shown any form of interest towards this triad, nor shall I ever. So why don't you just give up this stupid dream of all of your relatives becoming stone-cold killers?"

"You can't stay this way all your life. If not come and support your family, what else will you do? Besides, you'll have to join anyway after you marry Kabuto," Kabuto had been Sakura's fiancé since birth. He held a high position in the Sakura's father's triad and came from a wealthy family.

The tension in the room could virtually be cut with a dull knife. Sakura glared at her father before taking in a large breath of air as to calm her down.

"Kabuto is an arrogant, selfish and pig-headed scumbag who can burn in hell for all I care! No matter what you say, I will not marry him!" Her father looked at her face for a minute or so before stating in a monotone voice.

"Return to the Holding Room immediately, maybe another week of punishment will teach you your lesson," He snapped his fingers and the men who had escorted her here entered through the door. After ordering them to return her, they reformed their circle around her.

* * *

Humming a tuneless melody, Sakura sat of the thin mattress on the bed rocking back and forth.

It was the third day of minimal food and water for her. Her father gave her the same punishment every time, negligible food and water for a week before allowing her to return. She was used to it but each time seemed worse then the last.

The sound of the locks releasing sounded again and in stepped the men once again.

"His Leadership requests your presence again, Haruno-sama" Too tired to argue back, Sakura allowed the men to form their protective circle and escort her.

Instead of her father's office however, she was led into the maid's quarters where she was stripped of her clothes and thrown into a tub of cold water. Four maids scrubbed furiously at various body parts while one force fed her bread slice after bread slice and another poured water down her thrown at any moment food wasn't being stuffed into her mouth.

Two minutes of this original torture later, she was hauled out of the tub, and quickly rubbed dry with a fluffy white towel while being drowned by massive amounts of perfume sprayed all over her. Sakura was then finally stuffed into the tightest clothes she'd ever worn before.

"Finished," gasped the maid that had previously force fed and sprayed perfume all over her. As Sakura moved to leave the torture room, a maternal maid halted her.

"Not yet dear, we still need to do up your hair," and with that, she was plopped onto a chair and had her hair pulled in assorted positions in an attempt to create a style.

"Exactly what is going on?" the teenager asked the woman.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I caught something about bodyguards before rushing over here to do your hair,"

"You've got to be kidding me! Bodyguards?! What on Earth is he thinking?"

"It's not my place Haruno-sama," was her short reply before her hair was finished and the formation of men around her regrouped. Taken into the small room before her father's, Sakura noticed a major difference. The mousy man spoke into his headset before clearing Sakura and allowing her to enter the grand room again.

However, unlike her last visit two and a half days ago, the room was occupied with several people rather than just her father.

"What's going on?" She questioned with a single delicate brow raised. Before her, was her father and six other people who looked her age.

"Sakura, I would like introduce Team Konoha to you," he pointed to each member who gave a small nod or wave of acknowledgment, "Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Saabaku Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke." She took a single glance at them all before turning and heading towards the door.

"More bodyguards, whoop-dee-doo. They'll probably be out of here within the week," she walked straight out of the room. The other room dwellers looked at the aged man.

"Follow her, and keep her from leaving,"

* * *

Sakura was walking down an empty hallway with Sasuke and Naruto following behind. After several of making random turns in the house in an attempt to lose them and failing, she turned to glare at them.

"Will you stop following me?"

"Hn,"

"You'll have to forgive Sasuke-teme here. He's not very sociable," Naruto hissed loudly before being whapped across the head by Sasuke.

"Lovely, I'm being stalked by Loudmouth and Anti-Social Chicken Boy," she grumbled to herself before continuing on down the hall.

"Rich snob," Sakura halted and turned abruptly upon hearing Sasuke mutter the words under his breath.

"Excuse me? Rich _snob_?" she suddenly had a brain wave, formatting a plan, "I cannot believe you just called me that. But… I suppose I'll just have to forgive you for being so overly… _hot_," she said in sultry tone before strutting over towards Sasuke. She fingered his collar and stared straight at him with half lidded eyes, "will I have to _punish _you for such a cruel cruel comment?" Naruto gave a low whistle.

"Shut up Baka, and your so called seducing isn't working," he replied quickly glaring daggers at her.

"Whatever," she let go of him and walked down the hallway again and headed towards one of the bathrooms, "wait for me here boys while I freshen up," she looked directly at Sasuke, "unless you want to join me that is,"

Sasuke looked away and she closed the bathroom door. Naruto turned towards him with a frown on his face.

"Why is that you always get the girls?" he complained with a whiny tone, "It's not fair!"

"Why are you complaining when you're going out with my cousin, Naruto?" it was Neji, speaking to them through their earpieces.

"N-Naruto-kun,"

"Eh? I'm sorry Hinata-chan?! I didn't mean it like that! You know I would never cheat on you!" he shouted into the headset forcing everyone wearing it to yank it off their ears as to not become deaf.

"Check the target Hinata," Sasuke said into his own headset after putting it back on, "Haruno-sama said she has a tendency to slip out between fingers,"

"… That's weird," Temari was looking off Hinata's computer screen

"What's wrong?"

"She hasn't moved at all for the last minute,"

"Shit!" Sasuke slammed open the bathroom door to see the tap running and the window open with the curtain blowing into the room by the wind.

"Uh, Sasuke," Sasuke turned around to see written distinctly on the mirror in bright red lipstick was the words "Gotcha Chicken Boy!".

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stood with her ear to the door knowing full well of the risk she was about to take. Hearing Naruto and Sasuke casually conversing, she moved from the door and pushed her hand down the large trashcan in the minute bathroom. Finding what she was looking for, she grabbed its handle and carefully pulled it up as to not disrupt the garbage in the can too much.

In her hand was a small black duffle bag. Pulling the bag open, she took out a dress, undergarments and a magnet. Stripping herself of her clothing, she quickly stepped into the outfit from the bag. Checking on her bodyguards again, she quickly regret it as Naruto yelled the moment her ear met the door.

Shaking her head in annoyance, Sakura turned back the clothes on the ground and swiftly put her previously worn clothes in the bag, before returning the bag into the garbage can. Sticking her hand behind the toilet, she grabbed a key chain with several keys hanging from the space between the porcelain and wall.

Immediately putting the keys into her pocket to prevent the keys from jingling and alerting her guards, she headed straight for bathroom window. She opened the window and put the magnet on the alarm to prevent it from going off.

'Rich snob,' the words echoed in her mind. Sakura looked back into the bathroom infuriated and spotted that one of her half-sisters had carelessly left their lipstick near a corner on the ground. Then a mischievous smirk on her face, Sakura promptly picked it up and scrawled 'Gotcha Chicken Boy!'

She reread her message and nearly snorted before remembering that her guards were only a thin wooden door away. She took one more look at the message before stepping out onto the ledge of the window and jumping off.

* * *

The door creaked open as a woman walked into the dark bathroom. She grabbed the full plastic bag of garbage from the bin and replaced an empty bag in. Light flooded into the room causing the woman to shield her eyes.

"What is your name?" Neji walked up to her as he was the team's interrogator. The female took one glance at him before scoffing.

"What're you supposed to be? A detective?" she was referring to his dark trench coat, sunglasses and bandanna, "and isn't it a bit late at night for sunglasses anyway?"

"Name," it no longer came as a request but rather an order. The woman looked at him again.

"Random-person-trying-to-do-her-job-but-can't-because-some-weirdo-who-wears-sunglasses-at-night-won't-let-her-clear-garbage-like-she's-supposed-to," an equally snide reply for his cold demand.

"Haruno-sama has run away again. Therefore, as a part of Team Konoha, his Leadership requires all those under his position to cooperate fully with us,"

"His Leadership requires it?" the smirk never left her face, "Well why didn't you say so? Name's Person-who-really-couldn't-care-less-about-what-his-so-called-Leadership-requires," her expression had turned grim, "I'm busy, so go harass some other maid," Neji refused to let her off so easily

"What is you relation to Haruno-sama," she started for the door.

"What do you think?" Neji blocked her way.

"Will you cooperate for once?" she tried the right before quickly going for the left.

"No, make me," he thwarted her plan. Daggers were glared from both parties.

"You're being difficult Tenten,"

"_You're being difficult Tenten,_" she mocked him.

"Tenten…" more daggers exchanged.

"Neji…"

"You're supposed to be dead," another smirk appeared on her face.

"So are you pretty boy," the tension increased ten fold as the two glowered upon each other. Neji took a step towards Tenten.

"Don't make me ask again, what is your relation to Haruno-sama. Did you help her escape?"

"I'm her maid not her friend Neji,"

"I'm going to have to take you in for questioning if you don't answer properly Tenten," she gave smirk.

"Knock yourself out,"

* * *

Coloured lights flashed everywhere as the dancers took to the floor to dance to upbeat song. Outside of the club stood a long line of people hoping to be allowed in.

A taxi arrived and out of it, stepped a stunning brunette in a short tight crimson dress. Her melodious voice sounded as she gave her thanks to the driver and headed straight towards the club entrance. The moment the door guard took a look at her, he bowed and held the door wide open.

Sakura gave a smile and disappeared through the heavy metal door into the busy nightclub. Heading straight for the bar, she took a seat on one of the stools.

"Give me a shot of your strongest liquor," the bartender complied, "Thanks," and she headed into the mass of dancers.

* * *

"She's headed towards you. Long brown hair and the red dress," a soft voice sounded through headset.

The male looked up and quickly spotted his target.

"I have a visual, are the rest in position?" Multiple voices replied positively. The man followed Sakura with his eyes.

"She's headed for the bathroom,"

"I'm already there," a female voice replied.

Sasuke watched as Sakura vanished behind to bathroom door.

"What's she doing Temari?" Naruto's immature voice resonated

"What do you think? It's a bathroom, she's in one of the stalls," Temari watched to stall's reflection through the mirror while pretending to apply make up to her face. However, just as the stall door opened, a large group of girls rushed into the bathroom.

"Shit, I'm losing visual, a huge swarm of girls just came in," see moved to try and catch a glimpse of Sakura, "Damn it, I've lost visual! I repeat I lost visual of Sakura!" she yelled in to her earpiece.

"What? I can't hear you," Suddenly the fire alarm went off in the club and the sprinklers were activated. Shrieks of terror could be heard everywhere. A calm voice spoke quickly on the intercom.

"Please do not panic and make your way towards the exits,"

"I've lost visual!" Temari's voice was finally heard in by her teammates, "She's disappeared again!" Sasuke looked around in an attempt to find Sakura only to be pushed to the ground by a mob of frantic people. Near one of the exits, a distinctly feminine voice shrieked.

"The fire's spreading! We're all going to die!!!" massive panic ensued. People in the club screamed and stampeded towards the exits. There was no longer any form order in the building, merely panic-driven chaos.

Sasuke shoved his way towards the exit where the voice had sounded from. He managed to catch a split second glimpse of a blonde in a red dress running out the door.

Two words… he bolted.

* * *

Sakura walked into the bathroom stall and took a gulped down her shot in one mouthful. Putting the glass on top of the toilet, she sat down on the bowl and silently reached into the small bin placed for sanitary napkins. Under the brown paper bag, lay a small golden bundle in a clear plastic baggy. She took out a long blonde wig tied in pony hair and placed on her head before stuffing the short brown wig back into the baggy and dropping it into the bin.

The bathroom door opened and Sakura watched multiple high heeled legs mob the well lit bathroom. She made a smirk and waited until the mob blocked the view from the mirror before opening the stall door and sprinting off.

Sakura ran straight towards where she knew the fire alarm was and quickly set of the alarm. Chaos resulted and multiple screams were heard. She pushed her way towards the nearest exit as a calm voice was heard from the intercom with a message of order. She saw Naruto looking around and took the opportunity to scream.

"The fire's spreading! We're all going to die!!!" at the top of her lungs before dashing out the door.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the blonde darted around corner after corner all the while chasing her.

"I have a visual and am pursuing by foot," he spoke quickly into the headset, "assistance would be appreciated."

"Gotcha teme, I'm on my way!" Naruto's voice sounded.

Sakura ran towards a narrow alley way towards a dead end. She sprinted towards the corner and yanked a cloth off a motorcycle. Quickly inserting the key, the vehicle roared to life.

Sasuke made his way towards the entrance of the ally out of breath. Panting, he looked up and was blinded by the motorcycle's headlight. He shouted for her to stop but Sakura zoomed towards him on the bike. At the last minute, he lunged out of the motorbike's path and watched as his target darted off.

"The target has gotten away on black motorcycle send someone after her," nine words spoken into his earpiece, "Damn it!" he kicked a nearby piece of garbage in frustration.


End file.
